


The Peace Offering

by Indigo777Ocean



Category: Lee and Dee Adama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo777Ocean/pseuds/Indigo777Ocean
Summary: Lee is trying to make peace with his soon to be ex wife Dualla. Just an imaginary moment in time.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Anastasia "Dee" Dualla
Kudos: 1





	The Peace Offering

The Peace Offering

Lee paced the hallway nervously as the shift for the flight crew entering the ready room trodden by.

"Hey Lee? What's up?" Asked Sam as he and Kara approached. 

"Is that for me?" Kara noticed that Lee had two cups of coffee in his hands.

"No." He said as her turned the cups away from her.

Lee noticed they were lightly holding hands. Now that Kara was back she seemed different, more serious. Perhaps they had made up again, not unlike what he was trying to do with Dee.

"Not much Sam, just waiting on Dee for some paperwork. Have you seen her yet?"

Kara smirked at Sam. "He's not gonna be able to dogfight his way on this one. Dee has always been a great strategist. Good luck with that." she said and punched him before they both went into the room.  
Lee almost spilled both cups on his suit. "Damn it Kara!"

Lee had been trying to corner Dee since their breakup over Baltar's trial. She always found some way to dodge him or would send a surrogate member of the staff to meet him to go over his concerns. This time he was determined to meet her for sure. Since he was no longer a pilot he found himself restricted from most of the areas where he used to have free range. Obviously Dee knew this which is another way she could keep him at bay for so long.

Lee took a peek inside. Dee was already there handing out duty and roster sheets to each row of pilots.  
Lee sneaked into the room behind Kara and Sam who sat down next to Helo and Sharon.

"Lt. Dualla?"Lee said in a commanding voice.

Dee was sorting the papers in her arms as she walked past him to update Kara and Sam.

"Dee, I was wondering if we could talk?" He said backing down and backing up.

"Sure." She said finally turning to him.

"If you set up an appointment with Mr. Hoshi I'm sure he can assist you in your request."

She walked around him again. Lee was thinking she was trying to embarrass him and she was thinking the same about him. As she approached the desk in the corner of the room Lee followed her and sat on the corner of the desk. As soon as he sat down and put the coffee on the desk, she got up to hand out more papers. Lee then grabbed her arm.

"Dee would you stop for a moment." He said looking into her eyes.

Dee inhaled sharply then let go her breath. "What is it sir?"

"There she goes with the sir." Lee thought. A tactic of hers she used to distance herself from him.

Lee handed her a cup of coffee."I bring peace offerings." He smiled handing her the cup. "Try it, I made it myself so it's not as bitter as usual."

Dee complied then replied. "Thank you sir."

"Enough of the sir Dee. I just want to talk to you. I think we really need.."

"We need or you need Lee." She said abruptly putting down the coffee and returning to hand out forms.

Lee put his head down then walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms. She hated when Lee did that. It was if he was forcing her to change her mind without hearing her side of an issue. The room felt the ice cold as she glared at his hands on her then back to him. Lee remove his hands in surrender so she would ease down from her defensive mode.

"Look." He said removing a thin white box from inside his suit."I had this made just for you."

Dee clung to the papers as Lee opened it up and pulled from inside a small green sparkling bracelet. Helo reached over and took her papers handing them back to the rows behind him. She even glared at him.

"Peace offerings for a special someone." Lee said as he held her wrist, slipped on the bracelet and snapped the clasp. "So are we on for dinner tonight?" He smiled.

Dee was trying so hard to keep her composure and yet she just wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him if front of everyone. She was weak when he smiled at her as if she were the only one in the room. She looked at the bracelet and then him and said.

"Sure." She took the bracelet and box to her desk as Lee followed.

"Still waiting for Tigh to show up for briefings?" He asked.

"Yeah, depends on how much he's had to drink, again."Dee stated with an old familiarity,

Just then the hatch door opened and a long legged, older blonde haired woman stepped inside.

She was wearing a low cut, clinging red dress with matching shoes. She seemed to be older than Lee.

"There you are." She said as she sauntered up to him and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. Right in front of Dee.

Lee politely pushed her back but her arms were that of an octopus as she was reaching and pulling at him in various places. Dee rolled her eyes and abruptly went back to the desk.

"I'm ready to finish what we started last night Lee." She said giggling and hinting at more.

Lee was backing his way to the middle of the room in front of where Helo, Sharon, Kara and Sam were sitting. Starbuck elbowed Sam and snickered. Helo looked at Sharon with concern but she shrugged it off. All though Karl had told her that he watched out for Dee like a little sister the thought of being jealous to her own surprise sometimes crept in.

Dee reached into the desk and pulled out a file as she re-approached Lee and the exploring woman.

"Here are the Inventory Log Sheets you requested, sir." She said calmly but firmly.

Lee was able to extricate himself momentarily but the woman held on with her arms around his neck. Then she looked at Dee. A sudden shock and gasp took over her interest in Lee.

"Oh my Gods!" She exclaimed looking at Dee. "You were right Lee. They are recruiting them young these days." She released her hold on Lee and looked to Dee. With a very sympathetic look on her face she said.

"Oh, sweetheart, you should be playing with dolls, not guns." She then refocused on Lee. 

"Another topic to bring up with the Quorum, now let's go Lee so we can work on some uh, more personal issues." She had a slightly protesting Lee by the arm and started to drag him towards the door.

Kara threw her head into Sam's shoulder to keep from bursting out in laughter. Helo and Sharon both looked at Lee with total disappointment. The rest of the room didn't exactly know what to think but as Lee glanced around he could see their admiration for him drop like a stone into lava.

Dee held her head up high and returned to the desk. She removed the bracelet and put it neatly back into the box. She then picked it up and walked straight over to Lee who was trying to keep the woman from pulling him out of the door.

"Sir?" she said softly and innocently as she could. "You forgot your gift, the one for that special someone."

As the last words fell from her lips the woman had grabbed the box."Oh Lee, you shouldn't have."

Lee and Dee stood staring as she opened it and tried to put it on. Lee was looking apathetic and trying to apologize with his eyes. Dee's stare turned cold. Her eyes went from a soft green to a dark amber. Lee knew that look from their past, he screwed things up again. 

"Well, it's a little small but I can have it adjusted later." She said as she put it back in the box and grabbed Lee's arm again.

"Could you just wait for me outside Madam Cassiopeia."

The woman began to protest a little more loudly. "Are we making a deal or not Lee. I'm not the kind of girl who likes to wait around." She hinted firmly.

Suddenly Helo got up and stood in front of Lee, shielding Dee.

"You're done here Mr. Adama. Time for you to go."

Dee only slightly glanced as she turned to go back to the desk.

"Karl, I..?"Lee tried to plead.

"Enough Lee, just go."

Lee put his head down, his hands in his pockets and left the room. The woman didn't have to try very hard this time to lead him away.

"I want to go to the bar." Was the last they heard her say to Lee loudly. What they didn't know was that Lee would dump her there as soon as she wasn't looking or she got too drunk to care.

Dee was partially sitting on the desk, arms folded with her back to the room. Karl glanced around the room. The seriousness even struck Kara as she looked down pretending to read the paperwork with Sam. Helo put a hand on Dee's back to see if she was all right. She was shuddering and shaking. He could see her wiping away tears.

"Are you OK Dee?" He gently asked.

Suddenly Dee turned around to him. The tears were flowing but they didn't match her demeanor.

"Oh, my Gods." She said bursting out. The look on her face turned from shock into complete laughter.

"I can't believe he's hooking up with that..I know he had an affinity for blondes, but not...morons."

Karl was as confused as everyone else as he glanced over to Sharon.

"I take that back." Dee said looking at Kara and started laughing out loud again.

She then grabbed Karl by his uniform, he was trying to smile but uneasily.

Dee looked him in the eye and said impersonating the woman's tone.

"Oh sweetie, you should be playing with dolls not guns." She then burst out again leaning her head into his chest.

Everyone in the room was beginning to cautiously smile and laugh. The woman's statement was totally off the mark but it seemed pretty funny to Dee. Karl, knowing that she had seen and been through so much in her young life was confused. Kara wasn't smiling at all. She was could tell that Lee had torn her apart once again.

Suddenly Dee stopped laughing. She pressed Karl's uniform neatly in place against his chest, put her hand to her mouth and left the room. Karl went back to his seat as Colonel Tigh entered the room from the other side.

Sharon leaned over to Helo. "Think she'll be all right?" She said with concern.

"It's Dee. She's pretty tough you know, she'll be OK she just needs a little time." He said running his hand over his chin.

Karl leaned back in his seat. If only he knew it was true or not, Dee was so hard to read. 

END


End file.
